epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JMitch25/Shantae vs. Alien Hominid - Occasional Rap Battles that Exist
Hello, and welcome to another installment of my shite series that only so many of you seem to view. And here we have another stupid fight, now using an unused character again. Shantae was already used by 0ShadowStories, so yeah. But hey, it’s at least the first time someone used her in a released battle as a main fighter. So, anyway, Shantae, the half-genie hero from the series of the same name, whips it against Alien Hominid, the first flash character in gaming, in a battle between well-praised-yet-not-so-noticed videogames inspired by other legendary games (Metroid for Shantae, Contra for AH) that would transition into the indie market. Yeah, that’s a stupid link, but I’m all about stupid, so whatever. Couldn’t find a backdrop of any of AH’s levels, so I had to cut corners and use a substitute. Cast Lily Singh as Shantae JT Machinima as Alien Hominid (voice) Dan Paladin animating Alien Hominid Realio dealio Occasional Rap Battles that Exist! vs... Press start! Shantae I shall wash up yellow ET with Dribble Stone flow Because magic or no, in rap, I'm ret-2-go! 'bout to flip the Mighty Switch on some Person who's the Pits Best watch me whip since my hair is known for sinking ships I’ve got expansive islands, you’re a linear, short plow Characters full of charm while your humor’s lowbrow Facing me's Risky, and if you want Revenge, you'll get spanked flat Since I withstand more pain; one hit kills you at the drop of a hat Compared to your game, I think you'll be a TS in this brawl Since you'll likely Monster Milk the verse and break like my fourth wall Alien Hominid I'm coming stacked with raps that cut through all like lasers So gaming's Fresh Duchess of Bel-Air won’t Dance through this Danger My sweet rhymes strike you down like a butterscotch blob Call out my lowbrow humor? Your games have scanty chicks, you knob! Dropping endless rap grenades as I rock the Lighthouse Rumble in my Newgrounds, and it'll be lights out! I'm a classic website's icon; you started off a game for hire You'd need forms and pirate gear to try and handle me. Shots fired! I've had my struggles in trying to get back my ship But a half-genie beating me? Fat chance there, Kid! Shantae You say you have good raps, but we know your ammo's limited These days, you're a has-been; in platformers, I’m definitive You come with a knife, but I'll be one to cut this short So it's best you move, bitch! Get out the WayForward! Alien Hominid You can't even keep your job, I'd say your fame's pretty brief I'll climb under the ground and pull you six feet underneath Say what you will; this Behemoth has a bigger legacy leadin' I mean, it's not the first Smashing where you end up beaten WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? VOTE NOW OR LATER! Occasional *gets shot down by rapid blaster shots and then gets sucked up by a lamp* *muffled* Rap Battles that Exist! Did You Know Rapping feat. this perverted asshat Shakira bellydancing - Bellydancing is a well-known gimmick in the Shantae games sans Shantae 3; also, Shakira and Shantae share the first 3 letters of their names Bayonetta - She’s known for making use of her hair (mainly as a sexy jumpsuit) like Shantae, and she is also known for using guns like Alien Hominid; also, correlation with the Smash Ballot Marcianito - Aliens Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong’s source of strength is his hair (because) as seen in the show; to clarify this, I linked Hair by The Cowsills; Shantae’s main weapon is her ponytail Hey, this battle came out before I used 10 hints, bizarre Who was the least shit? Shantae Alien Hominid GUESS THE HINTS AND WIN A HIGH SCORE ON SUPER PITFALL Scene_0_(00.00.10.110).png C-bob.png norman-smiling-in-the-last-scence.jpg Suicide.jpg Katara_smiles_at_coronation.png Puddin_with_Pudding.jpg character-portrait-k-rool.png Deadpool Based On.jpeg Rosalina.gif joker and his queen.png ALSO SOME EXTRA THING I MAY DO Gacy.jpg 15622288_391414327874283_2108337079034538317_n.jpg tumblr_static_dy85nzcs5t4ogcgco488c4004.png pretty basic.png punsie-mckale-the-marvelous-misadventures-of-flapjack-1.jpg Category:Blog posts